


In too Deep

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re just going to ignore what happened, aren’t you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In too Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merryghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/gifts).



> Thank you Karaokegal for her wonderful beta reading services.

Sweat dripped down his face and body, getting under his hands to make his grip slippery. 

Oliver only shifted his hands down the rafter to a dry spot, not stopping his training. His muscles burned, a good burn but he could feel the limits of his endurance creeping up. 

He ignored it, pushing himself harder. Trying to keep from thinking about anything beyond the feel of his body working. 

“You’re just going to ignore what happened, aren’t you?

Oliver didn’t stop. 

He’d been aware of Felicity working below on her computers since she arrived two hours ago. 

In fact Oliver was finding it rather hard to not notice her lately. Since the past week actually. 

Feeling his muscles starting to weaken, he gave in to his body’s demand to stop. He glanced down to orient himself before letting go. 

He landed heavily, knees bending to absorb the shock from the drop. 

Straightening up, Oliver found himself facing Felicity. 

She’d spun her chair around to make sure she faced him. Oliver forced himself to meet her gaze, barely flinching at the sight of her face. Yet another example of his failure to protect someone he cared about. 

Cuts, some held together by butterfly bandages, dotted her forehead and one cheek. A large bruise was turning a spectacular shade of yellow-green on her cheek. 

He could still hear the sounds of her being roughed up over his com, along with her cries of pain as he raced to reach her. 

He should have been faster, been able to protect her better. He was the one who’d chosen to drag her into an undercover mission she had no experience for. He’d failed on all accounts. Just like he’d failed to save Tommy or Starling City when Malcolm had set off the second earthquake bomb. 

Yet Felicity’s eyes held no condemnation or rebuke. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked, completely ignoring her question. 

Felicity huffed out a breath. “I’m fine. You’re avoiding my question.” 

“I’m not avoiding anything. We went in, got the information and got out. There’s nothing else to discuss.” 

Oliver picked up the towel he’d left earlier on a table, mopping his face as he walked away from Felicity. 

He didn’t think of anything as he cooled down with a set of stretches. Or as he stripped down in the bathroom and stepped into the shower. The hot water poured over his body, helping to ease the aches from training. 

He couldn’t keep his mind blank as a memory of Felicity, naked and wet, filled his thoughts. Of how she felt against him, their voices lost in the sound of running water. 

The mission had been to go undercover in a high society, gated community on the outskirts of the city, seeking out evidence that one of Starling City’s founding families was part of the Undertaking which had ravaged the city last year. 

Felicity and Oliver had played the part of a young, newlywed couple, renting a house as they tested the area to see if they wanted to live there. Pretending to be Felicity’s husband had been surprisingly easy, the intimacy between them flowing well instead of feeling forced. 

When they’d discovered the listening devices and an infrared device in their apartment, there was no question about what they had to do to maintain their cover. 

Maybe that was the problem. 

He’d worked well with Felicity before, the two of them trusting each other with their respective skills and to have the other’s back. In that bug infested apartment it had somehow become very real between them. The shower had been the only place they could talk freely.

Standing there in the shower, Oliver couldn’t help remembering how much he’d enjoyed those moments in their undercover shower. Of how they’d both tried to keep some kind of space between them while discussing their next move in their investigation. 

That had changed the first night after they’d discovered the monitoring devices. 

Slipping into bed, knowing they had to put on an act for their audience had made both of them self-conscious. 

Before the island, Oliver had been a bit of an exhibitionist with his antics and circle of women. He hadn’t really cared if he got caught. 

In that bed with Felicity, he was wishing for the exact opposite. 

He was attracted to Felicity with her keen mind, inappropriate comments and ability to call him out on his crap. 

She fit seamlessly into his life as the vigilante just as Diggle had 

The first kisses were awkward, both of them too aware of being watched. But somehow that faded as Oliver let himself sink into the taste and feel of Felicity against him. She’d been so responsive to him, her soft gasps and moans filling his ears as he sought out the places on her body that had her arching against him in pleasure. 

Oliver reached down to his hardening cock, tipping his head forward in the shower as he pulled up the memories of being buried inside Felicity, feeling her wrapped around him. A couple of strokes had him fully hard. Felicity had been so wet and snug around him, holding nothing back as he moved inside her. 

He groaned as he jerked himself off, the water washing away the evidence of his orgasm. Panting, he leaned against the cool tiles. 

It had been so easy afterwards, to curl up around her, one hand draped over her waist as they went to sleep. 

The lines had begun to blur then, between them pretending to be married and how they were just friends outside of that mission. 

But Felicity knew him and that was its own attraction. That Oliver didn`t have to hide who he was or keep secrets as he had with Laurel. 

That had been Oliver`s biggest mistake on the mission. Allowing himself to believe for a moment he could have a partner and his quest without any sacrifices. 

It wasn`t until their cover was blown that the truth had been hammered home for him. Being so far away from Felicity as he checked out a lead only to listen in as the target burst into their apartment. 

They`d bound Felicity wrists with zip ties and roughed her up, demanding answers that she wouldn`t give. 

Stubborn, loyal Felicity Smoak. 

The fear that swept through him as he raced back to save her had only reminded Oliver that he couldn`t have it all. 

When he got Felicity out of there, he had to push her away, not deepen what was emerging between them. 

So that was what he`d done once they finished their mission. He`d pushed her away. 

But this was Felicity. 

So when Oliver stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist, he shouldn`t have been so surprised to see her waiting for him. 

She was sitting on the cot he`d set up for the nights he slept at the club. 

Oliver froze.

“So I think I figured out why you`ve been ignoring me the past couple of days and I would appreciate it if you would be quiet until I`ve said what I need to say.”

Oliver stared at Felicity and the clear determination on her face. He nodded. 

Felicity took a breath. 

“My original deal for working with you was to find Walter and bring him home. Well, we did that and Walter is safe. That means the deal`s been fulfilled but I`m still here.”

Felicity stood up and walked towards him. Oliver held his ground as she approached. 

“I`m here because I want to be and because I believe in what you are trying to do. I also know that means that I could get hurt.” She gestured to her face. 

“So if you`re pushing me away because of this then stop. I`m a big girl and I know what I`m involved in. But I think we could have something good developing here between us. If I`m wrong, and you`re pushing me away to let me down gently then you need to say so, Oliver.” 

Felicity looked at him, waiting for him to reply. 

Oliver opened his mouth to tell her he wasn`t interested in her. 

“I’m scared that I`m going to lose you because of what I`m doing,” he said instead. 

He couldn`t lie to Felicity. He wasn`t any good at it and she deserved the truth. 

“But I do want you. More than I should.” 

Felicity smiled, reaching out to touch his cheek. Oliver leaned into her hand, feeling a lightness sweep through him. 

“Then we figure it out from here, the good and the bad.” Felicity said. 

She lifted up onto her toes to kiss him. Oliver pulled her close, holding her tightly as he kissed her back. 

He’s never going to stop being afraid he’ll lose her but Felicity makes him want to try harder to stay safe and come back to her alive.


End file.
